cincin terakhir
by blossom fesasusaku
Summary: adakah seorang yang berharap hati ini terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya, Kalau ada aku mohon kami-sama...Lelaki itu yang akan memberikan cincin terakhir yang nanti akan aku kenakan hingga ajal menjemputku. RnR please/warning inside/ pendatang baru
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan baruku akan dimulai disini. Kota bernama konohagakure dan aku berharap bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dikota ini. Semoga...

Cincin Terakhir

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, gaje, abal.

Story by

Blossom fesasusaku

~happy reading~

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan seseorang. Setelah sampai keruangan yang aku tuju. Aku melihat papan nama yang tertempel di pintu. "**Kepala rumah sakit dr. Tsunade" **Tak salah lagi ini ruangannya. Aku pun mengetuk dan membuka knop pintu. "Permisi, bolehkah saya masuk dokter Tsunade." Ucapku kepadanya.

Dia hanya terdiam melihatku. Matanya yang coklat menatap tajam emeraldku. Aku hanya bisa menaikan bibirku berusaha tersenyum. Aku berharap dengan cara itu dia akan mengenaliku. Tetapi, mungkin sudah lama dia dan aku tak bertemu. Tak lama kemudian dia pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah mengingatku.

"Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Sebagai jawaban iya.

"Kapan kau tiba? Tidak menghubungi senseimu ini, eh?" dia menaikkan alis kirinya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya. "_Gomen ne_, sensei. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Hehehe." jawabku.

"Merepotkan katamu? Asal kau tahu kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku, Sa-ku-ra." Ucapnya penuh penekanan dikalimat terakhir. Aku tahu jika dia sudah mengucapkan kalimat penekanan seperti itu. Berarti dia sudah tidak ingin dibantah. Aku pun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

Dokter Tsunade menyuruhku duduk disofa. Dia menawarkanku beberapa minuman. Aku menjawab teh ocha, aku rasa teh ocha lebih baik untuk tubuhku saat ini.

"Kau yakin akan pindah ke rumah sakit ini?" tanya dokter Tsunade

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan masa laluku, sensei." jawabku. Sambil menyesap teh ocha. Aku menunduk kepala sedih.

"Baiklah mulai besok kau bisa bekerja disini." Ucap dokter Tsunade.

Perkataan dokter Tsunade membuatku senang. Pasalnya sekarang ini sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Apalagi dengan kota yang sangat maju dan banyak gedung pencakar langit dikota ini, sangat berbeda dengan kota Suna. Tak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan selain ucapan terimakasih kepada dokter Tsunade.

"Datanglah besok jam 7 dan jangan sampai telat." katanya tegas.

"Iya!" jawabku semangat.

Aku pun berpamitan untuk merapikan barang-barangku diapartemen baruku. Setelah dari bandara aku hanya menaruh barang-barangku tanpa merapikan terlebih dahulu. Aku melangkah pergi dari ruangan senseiku.

"Aku mengerti penderitaanmu Sakura, aku tahu mengapa kau berniat pindah ke kota ini. Aku sebagai sensei sekaligus kepala rumah sakit ini hanya mampu melakukan ini untukmu." ucap Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri. Tsunade menatap kepergian Sakura, tatapannya tak bisa diartikan. Ia senang melihat Sakura di kota ini tapi sekaligus sedih. Mengapa takdir selalu mempermainkan Sakura. Mengapa anak didikannya yang harus merasakannya? Demi kami-sama sakura itu perempuan yang sangat baik. Terlau baiknya ia selalu memaafkan kesalahan yang benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan untuk manusia pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku. Tak banyak barang yang aku bawa dari Suna. Setelah membereskan barang-barangku. Aku melangkah ketempat tidur dan berbaring, aku menatap lampu yang berada dilangit-langit kamar tidurku. Tatapanku kosong. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan dalam tangisanku. Hingga akhirnya aku pun terlelap.

Jam beker bergambar pohon sakura itu berbunyi sangat nyaring. Alhasil sang empunya kaget luar biasa.

Aku mengucek kedua mataku. Mematikan jam beker yang telah mengganguku tidur. Andaikan jika hari ini hari libur. Aku pasti akan tidur lagi. _sayang_ hari ini bukan hari libur, padahal sudah hampir 7 jam aku tertidur. Tetapi, rasa kantuk masih saja menyerang tubuhku., mungkin efek kelelahan perjalanan kemarin yaitu dari Suna ke Konoha.

"Masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap-siap." Batinku

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disamping dapur.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian untuk aku kenakan. Beberapa menit aku memilah-milih pakaian yang cocok aku kenakan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok span berwarna merah mudah. Ya, selaras dengan rambutku yang berwarna merah muda.

Aku melangkah menuju meja makan, menu hari ini hanya sepotong roti dan segelas susu putih. Sepi. Hal itu yang aku rasakan. Hanya ada aku disini. Sendiri. Tak ada yang menemani. Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dalam keadaan ini. Tak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku langsung mengambil tas yang berada di sofa dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kediaman uchiha

Bocah lelaki itu terbaring di tempat tidur. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Berusaha mencari hal yang menarik. Tapi tak ada satupun hal yang menarik yang ia dapatkan.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang sangat tampan. Lelaki itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha. Lelaki itu melangkah kearah bocah lelaki yang tak kalah tampan dengannya.

"Sedang apa,eh? tanya Sasuke, ia duduk disamping tempat tidur milik bocah lelaki itu.

Bocah lelaki yang memiliki nama uchiha ken. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sasuke. "Mencari hal yang menarik," jawabnya

"sudah ketemu?" tanya sasuke. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"tak ada yang menarik." Jawab ken.

Ken benar tak ada yang menarik diluar sana yang ada hanya gedung-gedung yang semakin bertambah, membuat kota Konoha semakin padat.

"Aku rindu _kaa-san_," ucap ken tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ken, ia kaget dengan ucapan Ken yang tadi, ia menatap Ken iba.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"lanjutnya, matanya masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Suatu saat nanti." hibur Sasuke. Tak ada kata yang lain untuk menghibur bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Ken hanya diam mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tahu kalau lelaki disampingnya berbohong kepadanya, sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bertemu dengan Ibunya, karena dia tahu kalau Ibunya sudah pergi ke surga, meskipun usianya baru berinjak 5 tahun, Tetapi ia cukup cerdas untuk mencerna cerita Ayahnya. Ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa ibunya sudah tidak ada, Ibunya meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan.

"Panasmu belum turun." Sasuke menyentuh kening Ken.

"aku sudah sembuh, tak perlu kerumah sakit." eluh Ken. Ia tak ingin pergi kerumah sakit, rumah sakit itu tempat yang sangat membosankan. Bau obat yang sangat menyengat membuatnya pusing.

"Tidak, kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku tunggu dibawah." Sasuke melangkah pergi kegarasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil yang akan ia gunakan.

Seberapapun ia melawan tak akan bisa mengalahkan perkataan lelaki berambut raven itu. Ken pun mengambil jaket yang tergantung dilemari pakainya dan menyusul Sasuke. Walaupun Ken sedang sakit, dia masih sanggup untuk berjalan karena Ayahnya selalu berkata kepadanya **"bahwa lelaki itu tak boleh lemah."**

1 jam ditempuh akhirnya tibalah Sasuke dan Ken di rumah sakit Konohagakure. Rumah sakit terbesar di kota Konoha.

Sasuke menuntun Ken masuk kerumah sakit, banyak mata yang memandang sasuke kagum, mulai dari perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke, bagi Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi hal biasa.

Sasuke menuju meja resepsionis. "Permisi, bisa antar kami ke dokter anak?" tanya Sasuke.

Resepsionis itu memandang sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya berdecih. Resepsionis itu pun menyadari decihan sasuke, akhirnya ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "tunggu sebentar," resepsionis itu menunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Sasuke dan Ken duduk diam di bangku pengunjung. Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat datang menghampirinya. "dokter anak?" tanya perawat itu.

"hn." Jawab sasuke singkat

"singkat sekali," Batin perawat itu.

"mari ikut saya." lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Ken berdiri mengikuti langkah perawat itu, setelah sampai diruangan yang dituju. Perawat itu menyuruh Sasuke dan Ken untuk menunggu di tempat duduk pengunjung rumah sakit. Perawat itu mengetuk pintu. Setelah ada panggilan dari dalam perawat itu membuka knop pintu dan masuk. Tak berapa lama kemudian perawat itu keluar dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Ken masuk keruangan dokter yang ingin mereka temui, setelah mempersilahkan keduanya masuk perawat itu pamit pergi kepada keduanya.

Dokter itu menyuruh Sasuke dan Ken untuk duduk. Ya dokter itu bernama Sakura. Sakura sudah hampir 2 tahun bekerja sebagai dokter anak, ia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan menurutnya menjadi dokter anak merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Benar begitu,sakura?

"Siapa namamu, tampan?" tanya sakura ramah. senyum yang tulus ia berikan kepada bocah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ken." Jawab Ken singkat, meskipun ia menjawab singkat sebenarnya ia sangat senang melihat dokter itu tersenyum padanya, cantiknya. ya kata tersebut yang ada di benak Ken.

"Jawabanmu singkat sekali," Sakura menatap Ken, sedangkan Ken hanya menatap biasa kearahnya, biasanya anak-anak yang sakura tangani selalu tersenyum balik. Tapi, Ken berbeda sedangkan Sasuke sikapnya tak berbeda jauh dengan ken.

Sakura yang menyadari keadaan yang tak mengenakkan ini, Ia pun menyuruh Ken untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur untuk diperiksa kondisinya.

"Sudah berapa hari panasnya, kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Sakura. Onyx dan emerald bertemu, Sakura terkejut melihat mata onyx yang tajam bak elang itu mengingatkan ia kepada seseorang yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

"2 hari."

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Ken, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menuliskan resep penurun panas, "Ayah dan anak tak berbeda jauh dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Sangat singkat." Batin sakura.

"Ini resepnya bisa anda tebus di apotek yang berada dilantai dasar," Sakura menyerahkan resep tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Sebagai Ayah anda sebaiknya mengontrol keadaan Ken, terutama pola makannya." Lanjut sakura

" ... Aku bukan Ayahnya." Jawab Sasuke dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

Ken hanya bisa menundukkan bahu 90% sebagai tanda Terimakasih, meskipun ia seorang pelit kata tapi setidaknya ia tahu cara berterima kasih, ia pun menyusul Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap heran. Kenapa bisa lelaki itu bukan Ayahnya? mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, tak mau terganggu dengan pikiran seperti itu.

"Kau pantas dengan dokter itu." ucap Ken menatap jalan didepannya.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke berhenti dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan bocah tampan yang berada disampingnya.

Ken pun ikut berhenti dan menatap sasuke jahil. "kau tampan dan dokter itu cantik, kau sangat cocok dengannya. Sungguh."

Rona merah tergambar diwajah tampan sasuke. Ia pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"wajahmu merah sasuke_-jii_. Hahaha." Tawa ken meledak. Pasalnya pamannya ini tidak pernah merona wajahnya jika dijaili dengan perempuan yang sangat cantik kecuali _dia_ dan dokter itu. Ken jadi bersemangat. Setelah menebus obat diapotek. Sasuke dan ken memutuskan untuk pulang, sampai perjalanan pulang mereka berdua masih berbicara tentang dokter cantik itu.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah memasuki bagasi mobil

"Aku lebih setuju jika kau dengan dokter itu, daripada perempuan yang tidak jelas kabarnya itu," ken menatap pamannya serius.

Sasuke mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh ken. Rasanya ia ingin marah dengan bocah ini, jikalau dia bukan anak dari kakaknya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya membalas tatapan ken.

"Tumben sekali kau cepat menyukai orang?" tanya Sasuke. Setahunya, Ken bukanlah bocah yang mudah cepat menyukai orang lain, butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan hati bocah ini.

"Karena dokter cantik itu berbeda, Sasuke_-jii_," Ken memandang keluar kaca mobil, matanya menerawang, ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa kagum dengan dokter itu, ia hanya merasa damai apalagi ketika dokter itu tersenyum kepadanya. Seperti dekat dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Sasuke yang melihat Ken hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh, Ken itu hanya bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun tapi bahasanya seperti orang dewasa. "Seperti itachi-_nii_ saja." Batin sasuke.

"Senyumannya itu benar-benar tak dipaksakan." lanjut Ken, ia membuka sabuk pengamanan dan melompat turun.

"Aku masuk duluan, Sasuke-_jii_." Pamit ken meninggalkan ojii-san nya.

Sasuke yang melihat ken berjalan masuk kerumah hanya tersenyum, entah karena apa yang membuat ia tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Ken. Perempuan itu berbeda." Akunya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke pun menyusul Ken masuk kedalam rumah.

Apakah pertemuan dengan Sakura dirumah sakit akan membawa perubahan dikehidupan Sasuke dan Ken dan bagaimana dengan Sakura. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Kita liat nanti...

**To Be Continue**

**Note : Hallo minna-san. Aku masih newbie dan aku masih harus banyak belajar. Kritik&saran sangat diperlukan. Aku mohon untuk para senpai bersedia memberikan keduanya untuk fic ini. Dan terima kasih sudah baca fic ini. Aku tahu fic ini sangat jelek. tak seharusnya dipublish. Dan seharusnya sebagai newbie aku membuat fic one shoot. Tapi beneran deh adanya ide seperti ini. aku ingin sekali membuat karya untuk pair yang sangat aku sukai yaitu sasusaku 3. Dan terakhir bolehkan aku meminta review kalian :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku selalu berharap kisah cintaku seperti Habibie dan Ainun

Tetapi apa aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati yang mereka miliki

Aku selalu berharap mempunyai suami yang mencintaiku apa adanya

Menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang aku miliki

Penderitaan yang pernah aku rasakan

Rasanya membuat hati ini tertutup

Tapi adakah seorang yang berharap hati ini terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya

Kalau ada aku mohon _kami-sama_...

Lelaki itu yang akan memberikan cincin terakhir yang nanti akan aku kenakan hingga ajal menjemputku...

Cincin Terakhir

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto kini dan nanti :D

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, gaje.

.

.

.

Story by

Blossom fesasusaku

.

.

.

~happy reading~

Mohon Sarannya agar fic ini bisa lebih baik ^^

RnR please

Malam ini sangatlah terang, begitu banyak bintang menerangi kota yang tidak pernah sepi dari keramaian.

Seorang bermarga Haruno, berdiri di balkon apartemen yang ia tempati. Semilir angin malam berhembus kencang. Dingin ia rasakan, ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya. Emeraldnya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat gedung-gedung tinggi memenuhi Konoha, mengapa ketika malam tiba gedung-gedung tinggi itu terasa indah, lain halnya jika matahari siang tiba rasanya gedung itu membuat semakin panas kota Konoha pada waktu siang hari.

Malam pun semakin larut, ya Sakura yang memliki marga Haruno itu, walaupun sempat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia berganti marga, tetapi marga tersebut tak bertahan lama. Ia pernah mengalami perceraian, bukan dia yang mengharapkan perceraian itu ataupun mantan suaminya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya, sungguh ia ingin melupakan semuanya, tetapi mengapa sangat sulit _kami-sama. _

Ketika kesepian menghampiri dirinya, selalu saja sosok berambut merah itu terbayang dipikirannya. Rindu. Mungkin. Tapi dia sudah memiliki pendamping hidupnya, bahagia atau tidak dia menjalankan. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia bahagia.

Lama terdiam akhirnya rasa kantuk pun mulai sakura rasakan, ia melangkah pergi meniggalkan balkon masuk kedalam apartemennya menuju meja disamping tempat tidur dan mengambil telepon gengam miliknya yang berwarna pink. Ia melompat ketempat tidur, berbaring, memandangi layar handphone dan membuka galeri. Ia melihat foto dirinya dan lelaki di samping yang merangkul pundak kirinya. Tidak ingin teringat masa lalu, ia menghapus album dirinya dengan lelaki itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan ia berjanji pada dririnya, ia tidak akan mengingat lelaki itu. mulai detik ini, ia akan berubah menjadi Sakura yang selalu ceria, akhirnya ia mematikan lampu dan beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyinari kota Konoha, Sakura membuka tirai jendela apartemen dan sinar matahari pagi sukses membuat matanya silau. Ia pun melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, rencananya hari ini yaitu pergi ke pusat kota untuk sekedar belanja ataupun mencicipi kuliner yang ada di kota Konoha.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura siap untuk pergi, pakaian yang ia kenakan hanya _dress_ putih selutut, surai merah mudanya ia biarkan terjuntai kebawah, ia selipkan jepitan kecil di sela-sela rambutnya. Ia menatap dirinya sekali lagi didepan cermin, ia pun tersenyum. ia mengambil _handbag _dan bergegas menutup apartemen serta menguncinya.

Dengan pembekalan buku yang berjudul "nikmati kota Konoha" dan sempat bertanya-tanya dengan orang-orang sekitar, tibalah Sakura di pusat kota yang bernama Konohagakure Trade Center, mall yang sangat besar. Memang ia cukup nekat pergi kesini, tapi yasudah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lebih baik buburnya ia nikmati.

Sakura melihat diskon besar-besaran di tempat sepatu high heels, kebetulan sekali, ia pun setengah berlari menghampiri toko sepatu itu. mata emeraldnya membulat ketika ia melihat banyak sepatu high heels yang terpampang di toko tersebut.

Sakura memang suka sekali dengan sepatu karena menurut dirinya, perempuan akan terlihat lebih cantik. Seperti yang ia pernah baca dibuku bahwa sepatu itu menentukan karakter seseorang, dari berbagai macam sepatu ia lebih suka mengenakan _high heels_, dikarenakan ia memiliki postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia pun memilih sepatu yang berwarna merah muda dengan pita putih,

"Ini kan _high heels_ yang sedang model, wah akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya," teriak Sakura, pengunjung toko hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sakura, merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, ia ber-_ojigi_ untuk meminta maaf kepada pengunjung toko atas tingkah laku noraknya itu.

"_Gomen ne, minna-san. _Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat," ucap Sakura, ketika sudah membayar sepatu yang ia beli. Ia pun meninggalkan toko dengan wajah merah menahan malunya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke restaurant sekedar mengisi perutnya sebelum ia membeli sayuran untuk persediaan di kulkasnya, sakura berkeliling melihat restaurant yang menurutnya enak, matanya menatap kekiri dan kekanan dan.. "aduh," Sakura menyentuh jidatnya yang lebar, sakit ia rasakan rasanya ingin memarahi orang yang menabraknya itu, ketika ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas, ia terpesona dengan wajah tampan milik pemuda itu, onyx yang tajam menatap emerald Sakura, wajah putih dengan hidung mancung. "sempurna," batin sakura.

"Kau.. tidakkah kau punya mata?" tanya lelaki itu, empat sudut tergambar diwajahnya. Kesal, ya dia kesal dengan perempuan dengan rambut aneh didepannya.

"Hei, kau yang salah. Kau menabrakku duluan, ayo minta maaf, nanti pasti aku memaafkanmu," jawab sakura dengan percaya dirinya,

"Aku? Kau saja duluan. Kau yang salah, bukan aku, _pink_!" jawab lelaki itu dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura ngeri melihatnya.

"Beraninya kau mengataiku, dasar pantat ayam," ucap Sakura, ia tidak terima jika ia dikatai _pink _dengan lelaki didepanya ini.

Lelaki itu pun melangkah pergi tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Sakura, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung mengumpat kesal dan tunggu sepertinya ia pernah melihat lelaki itu tetapi dimana, dan... tanpa berfikir panjang ia berlari mengejar pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"hei, kau, tunggu! Pantat ayam tunggu aku!" ucap sakura dengan nafas tak teratur akibat mengejar lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam itu pun merasa terpanggil dan akhirnya berhenti, ia menatap heran perempuan yang ada didepannya, "ada apa lagi, eh?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit, waktu itu kau mengantar anak kecil bernama, hm... r-ren, tidak bukan ren, hmm ken?" Sakura mencoba mengingat.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku tinggal dikonoha baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Begini, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja di mall yang besar ini ?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk kepanya yang tak gatal, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan lelaki didepannya, hanya saja ia takut kesasar ketika mengelilingi mall ini, lagipula ia sudah mengenal lelaki itu di rumah sakit.

Lelaki yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menaikan alisnya,"demi kami-sama aku tidak mengenal perempuan ini, tetapi ia memintaku untuk menemaninya, memang ia dokter yang menangani Ken ketika ia sakit, tetapi..." batin Sasuke memberontak, ia tidak ingin membantu perempuan ini, tiba-tiba wajah Ken muncul dipikirannya,

"Baiklah sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau telah berhasil menurunkan panas Ken, aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou ne,_ boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Uchiha, sepertinya tidak asing. Apa kau anak dari perusahaan terkaya di Konoha?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban iya, ia melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya,

Sakura menganggap sebagai jawaban iya, tidak ingin terlalu mengetahui informasi tentang perusahaan itu, ia mengganti topik, "Uchiha-san, bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant itu? perutku lapar sekali," ucap sakura

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja," Sasuke tidak ingin perempuan ini memanggil Uchiha_-san_.

Sakura menatap lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu dan memasuki restaurant bernuansa jepang.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Ken sedang asik bermain _playstation_, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi nyaring, dengan wajah malas ia pun mendekati telepon rumah dan mengangkatnya,

"_Moshi-moshi,_'' sapa Ken dengan orang diseberang telepon.

Lelaki diseberang telepon mengenal suara ini, tak salah lagi ini jagoan kecilnya,

"Apa kabar jagoan kecil, _tou-san_? tanya lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Ayah dari Uchiha Ken, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"_Tou-sa... _aku rindu sekali padamu. Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab ken, ia merindukan suara ini, lebih tepatnya ia merindukan _tou-san_ nya yang berada di Paris mengurus cabang perusahaan milik Uchiha,

"_Tou-san_, baik. _Gomen ne_, Ken_-kun_ ketika kau sakit _tou-san_ tidak ke konoha," ucap Itachi sedih, ia merasa bersalah, tidak menjenguk anak tunggalnya di Konoha, dikarenakan perkerjaan yang menumpuk di Paris, bukannya ia memilih pekerjaan daripada anaknya tetapi hanya saja waktu itu keadaan perusahaan sedang bermasalah.

"Tak apa-apa, _tou-san_. Kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meneleponku saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Sungguh," jawab Ken bersemangat, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat _tou-san_ nya merasa bersalah.

"_Tou-san_ bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu, yang selalu mengerti keadaan. Apaka Sasuke-_ji _dirumah, Ken?" tanya Itachi,

"Sasuke-_ji _ sedang keluar, _tou-san_. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" ucap Ken, merasa capek berdiri ia pun duduk di sofa.

Itachi bingung, biasanya Sasuke selalu mengajak Ken kemana pun ia pergi, beraninya Sasuke meninggalkan bocah 5 tahun dirumah yang sangat besar, memang ada pembantu tetapi jika terjadi apa-apa, lihat saja Sasuke jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku kau yang pertama yang aku tanyakan.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran _Tou-san_ nya, ken pun mengucapkan sesuatu, "tadi aku diajak, tetapi aku tidak ingin pergi _tou-san_," jawab ken

"Oh begitu, baiklah Ken_-kun_, maafkan _tou-san_ tidak bisa lama-lama meneleponmu banyak pekerjaan menanti _Tou-san_, salam untuk Sasuke_-ji_, oh ya mungkin minggu kedua _tou-san_ akan mengambil cuti untuk mengunjungimu, jaga kesehatanmu,_ jaa_... jagoan kecil _tou-san_," ucap Itachi menutup percakapan dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Ken menghela nafas panjang, rasanya ia rindu sekali dengan ayahnya, ia melangkah pergi menuju ruang santai dan melanjutkan bermain _playstation_ yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan di _restaurant, _Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah pergi, mereka berdua terdiam, enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini, akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Sasuke, sekarang aku ingin belanja sayur dan buah untuk memenuhi isi kulkas di apartemenku, setelah itu baru kita pulang, bagaimana?" ucap sakura dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, ia takut jikalau lelaki didepannya ini akan marah. Ia merasa tidak enak hati menyuruh lelaki yang memiliki darah Uchiha ini untuk menemaninya berbelanja, meskipun tadi ia berkata tidak keberatan, tetap saja aku dan dia baru berkenalan.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura menunduk kebawah, ia hanya menyeringai, rasanya lucu sekali membuat perempuan ini merasa tidak enak hati.

"Bagaimana ya? apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura.

Sakura yang seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati "hei, kau ini Uchiha tidak seharusnya kau memalakku." batin Sakura diikuti bibir merah mudahnya yang bergerak-gerak, membuktikan bahwa ia kesal.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, bagaimana?" jawab Sakura

"Apa saja?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa saja," Sakura menjawab yakin.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta sekarang," jawab Sasuke dan ia melangkah pergi masuk ke swalayan tempat Sakura akan belanja sayur dan buah.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya diam, "dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan," Sakura memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Ia pun menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam Swalayan.

.

.

.

Pameran lukisan Shimura-Yamanaka

Banyak sekali lukisan berkelas internasional di tempat ini, seluruh turis dipenjuru dunia berlomba-lomba memasuki dan mengabadikan lukisan di kameranya digital mereka masing-masing, tak sedikit pula yang ingin membeli lukisan dengan harga selangit ini.

Shimura Sai yang mengadakan pameran lukisan ini, seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan, berambut klimis, dan berkulit putih pucat. Semua lukisan ini asli buatannya sendiri tak ada campur tangan orang lain dalam pembuatannya, ia merasa bangga dengan hasil lukisannya sendiri tetapi ia lebih bangga dengan seorang perempuan disampingnya yang selalu setia menunggu ia menyelesaikan lukisannya. Perempuan itu bernama Yam-ah tidak ia sudah berganti marga menjadi Shimura Ino, seorang perempuan yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku berjanji setelah pameran ini selesai, kita akan berbulan madu, kau ingin _honeymoon_ dimana?" tanya Sai menatap mata biru milik istrinya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin sekali ke Konoha," jawab Ino, perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjangnya mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah tampan Sai.

"Baiklah kita berbulan madu disana, aku akan persiapkan semuanya setelah pameran lukisan ini selesai," senyum Sai.

"A_rigatou ne,_" jawab Ino, ia pun tersenyum balik kepada suaminya.

Tanpa ia sadari Sai sudah mendekatkan wajah tampannya kearah Ino, ino pun mengerti hingga akhirnya jarak memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Lelah menyergap tubuh langsing milik wanita bersurai merah, belanja seharian ternyata membuang tenaganya padahal hanya berkeliling mall. Tak disangka waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00, angin malam menerpa surai merah muda miliknya, Ia menoleh wajahnya ke lelaki yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke yang melihat wajah kelelahan milik Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ku antar kau pulang," ucap Sasuke tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, ia mulai melangkah pergi menuju lobi tempat mobilnya terparkir, Sakura hanya diam, " walaupun menyebalkan lelaki pantat ayam ini baik juga," batin Sakura, ia pun mengejar Sasuke menuju tempat parkir.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil _ferrari enzo_ miliknya, Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi mobil, yang menurutnya sangat mahal,

"Kau yakin ini mobil milikmu, pantat ayam," ucap Sakura, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa mobil merah didepannya punya Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "perempuan ini menyebalkan, mengapa tidak langsung masuk saja, bukankah ia lelah," batin Sasuke

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau naik, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin, Sakura akhirnya pun masuk kedalam mobilnya. "nyaman" satu kata yang ia rasakan ketika memasuki mobil mewah milik lelaki disampingnya.

"Sasuke, _arigatou ne _sudah mau menemaniku berbelanja seharian. Oh ya aku lupa bukankah tadi kau meminta perminntaan, boleh aku tahu permintaanmu apa?" tanya Sakura memandang lelaki disampingnya, yang sedang serius menyetir. Sasuke pun menoleh,

#Sasuke-_pov_

Aku masih memfokuskan arah pandangku kedepan, tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal itu, aku bingung apa aku memintanya sekarang atau suatu saat nanti, tapi kalau suatu saat nanti belum tentu aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku bingung ingin meminta apa? Tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku ketahui tentang dirinya, seperti alasan ia pindah kemari, dan satu lagi ketika kami berdua berjalan mengelilingi toko, dan ia melihat cincin berlian di toko perhiasan yang kami lewati, mata emeraldnya yang awalnya memancarkan sinar begitu saja redup.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku bingung hati kecilku ingin sekali bisa mengenal lebih jauh dirinya, aku termasuk orang yang cuek ketika aku berada dekat dengan orang, tetapi dengan perempuan yang mempunyai surai merah muda disampingku rasanya berbeda.

#normal-_pov_

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu 5 pertanyaan dan kau harus jawab dengan jujur,"

"Baiklah-baiklah," jawab Sakura tanpa ada nada keberatan.

"Pertanyaan pertama, sebelum ke Konoha, kau berasal dari kota mana?" tanya Sasuke masih enggan menatap wajah perempuan disampingnya.

"Suna," jawab Sakura.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

"28 tahun," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Hal apa yang kau suka?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus, hanya saja aku suka memasak dan menggunakan sepatu _high heels_," ucap Sakura, ia mengambil patung zombie yang berada di dasbor mobil Sasuke dan memainkannya.

"Tujuan kau pindah kemari?"

"Hanya merasa bosan tinggal di Suna," jawab Sakura bohong, ia berhenti memainkan patung zombie dan meletakan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke, ketika itu pula lampu merah menyala, ia pun langsung menginjak rem dan ia menoleh wajahnya kehadapan perempuan yang mempunyai mata indah, yang berada disampingnya.

Sakura pun ikut menoleh, mata emeraldnya tertangkap oleh mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke, ia bingung ingin menjawab jujur atau... "mengapa harus pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke kenapa tidak yang lain," batin Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menjawab "aku sudah menikah tetapi rumah tangga aku dan calon suamiku tidak bertahan lama, hingga akhirnya kami bercerai," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban jujur Sakura, hanya bisa menatap iba kepada perempuan itu. lampu hijau pun akhirnya menyala, ia langsung menancap gas.

Sejak berakhirnya 5 pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan, semenjak itu pula tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai tibalah mereka didepan apartemen milik Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura turun, tangan kiri Sasuke mengengam tangan mungil milik Sakura, ia ingin mengucapkan maaf tetapi mengapa lidahnya terasa keluh.

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke, seperti tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan ia pun mengucapkan "tidak apa-apa Sasuke, terimakasih banyak sudah menemaniku, aku berhutang kebaikan padamu, lain kali mampirlah ke apartemenku, jaa... hati-hati Sasuke," sakura pun melompat turun.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia pun masih menatap punggung perempuan yang akhirnya menghilang, ketika itu pula Sasuke menancap gas dan meninggalkan apartemen milik Sakura.

Layakah fic ini dilanjutkan? ^^

Note : hallo minna-san, apa kabar kalian semua? Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ku, review kalian sangat membangkitkan semangatku.

Special thanks

Jinsei Megami, linda yukarindha, sasusaku uciha, sasu lve saku, cicicicitracitra


	3. Chapter 3

Aku selalu berharap kisah cintaku seperti Habibie dan Ainun

Tetapi apa aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati yang mereka miliki

Aku selalu berharap mempunyai suami yang mencintaiku apa adanya

Menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang aku miliki

Penderitaan yang pernah aku rasakan

Rasanya membuat hati ini tertutup

Tapi adakah seseorang yang berharap hati ini terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya

Kalau ada aku mohon kami-sama

Lelaki itu yang akan memberikan cincin terakhir yang nanti akan aku kenakan hingga ajal menjemputku

Cincin Terakhir

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO,

.

.

.

Story by

blossom fesasusaku

.

.

.

Happy reading

RnR please ^^

"Andaikan kisah cintaku seperti di novel ini," ucap Sakura pada dirinya. Ia menutup novel yang sudah selesai ia baca, novel itu berjudul _love story_ dimana didalam novel itu menceritakan seorang perempuan dan lelaki yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka, walaupun banyak yang tidak merestui hubungan mereka, mereka tidak pernah menyerah. Ya, diakhir cerita mereka berdua bisa bersatu, keluarga mereka pun setuju atas hubungan mereka, ya mereka berdua percaya bahwa cinta sejati bisa mengalahkan segalanya.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala bagian kirinya diatas meja, emeraldnya yang indah masih menatap bagian depan dari novel itu, sesekali ia menyentuh permukaan cover dan merabanya. Ia menatap tulisan yang merupakan penulis dari novel tersebut dan melihat tulisan _best seller_, ia sudah tidak heran lagi jika novel ini penjualannya diatas rata-rata, isi novel ini sangat berkualitas dan jika kau sudah membacanya, kau akan sulit untuk berhenti karena novel ini bisa membuat orang yang membacanya penasaran.

Keadaan rumah sakit tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, hal ini membuat Sakura bosan, jika ia berada di Suna, ia tidak akan merasa sebosan ini, ia bisa pergi ke panti asuhan yang ia urus bersama empat sahabatnya yang berada di Suna,

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya?" tanya Sakura entah dengan siapa, rasanya ia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka semua, ia ingin memeluk mereka satu persatu dan tertawa lepas bersama mereka, tetapi apa daya Sakura sudah tidak ada Suna, ia juga tidak tahu kapan ia bisa pulang ke kota itu, tujuan ia saat ini adalah melupakan masa lalunya dan tentang panti asuhan, ia hanya bisa percaya kepada empat sahabatnya yaitu Ino, Tenten, Yugao dan Shion.

Tanpa Sakura sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang, Sakura berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan bergegas ke kantin rumah sakit yang terletak dilantai satu, ketika ia melangkah menuju pintu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu itu, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang tampan dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang,

"Aku hanya mengembalikan ini, kemarin ketinggalan didalam mobilku," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan handphone milik Sakura.

"Aku kira kau akan mengembalikan ke apartemenku, Sasuke," Sakura mengambil handphone miliknya, matanya menatap pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menatap balik Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa tak enak hati. Sekarang sudah saatnya jam makan siang tapi Sasuke malah mengembalikan handphone Sakura yang ketinggalan di mobilnya kemarin.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, Sasuke melangkah pergi menuju pintu, Sakura yang menyadari ketidak pedulian lelaki berambut raven itu, ia pun langsung menarik kemeja belakang milik lelaki yang mempunyai mata tajam seperti burung elang itu.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas kejadian ini, maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu repot. Sebagai tanda maaf, maukah kau makan malam di apartemenku jam 07.00 malam dan kau bisa mengajak ken?" tanya Sakura

"Aku yakin kau wanita yang ceroboh yang pernah kutemui berhentilah bertindak ceroboh, sikapmu itu membuat susah orang lain," ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab ajakkan makam malam. Onyxnya menatap tajam emerald milik Sakura,

Sakura tahu kecerobohannya meninggalkan handphone di mobil Sasuke, membuat lelaki berdarah uchiha ini marah tapi sungguh ia sama sekali tidak sengaja atau bahkan ia lupa.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, arah pandangnya sekarang tidak lagi ke mata onyx milik Sasuke tetapi berubah menjadi lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, ia merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal yang membuat sosok didepannya marah, padahal ia berharap Sasuke bisa menjadi temannya di Konoha.

"Selalu saja seperti ini," batin Sasuke

Sasuke yang menatap tajam Sakura tadi seketika pandangannya melembut, ia tidak marah dengan wanita bersurai merah muda ini, hanya saja ia berpikir bahwa handphone merupakan barang yang penting yang seharusnya dijaga baik-baik, untung saja selama ia pegang tidak ada satu pun panggilan yang masuk.

"Akan aku usahakan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba disertai senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, ia pun akhirnya tersenyum, meskipun Sasuke mengucapkan kata "usahakan" tapi ia percaya bahwa lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu akan datang ke apartemennya.

"Aku akan persiapkan semuanya," ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria,

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya diam, mukanya kembali datar ia malas membalas ucapan wanita didepannya ini, menurutnya _mood_ wanita berambut panjang sebahu ini mudah sekali berubah, tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkah pergi dari ruang kerja Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengelengkan kepala, ia agak bingung dengan sikap Sasuke terkadang dingin terkadang pula ia bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan,

"Jangan-jangan ia memiliki kepribadian ganda," Sakura yang berpikiran seperti itu langsung mengelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin Sasuke seperti itu, tidak mau berpikir buruk tentang Sasuke ia pun keluar untuk makan siang,

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit, walaupun ia merupakan dokter baru di rumah sakit ini, tetapi sudah banyak suster yang mengenalnya mungkin karena senyum ramah yang selalu ia berikan, ketika ia memasuki kantin rumah sakit, ia melihat sosok gurunya yang selalu ia hormati siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter Tsunade yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit ini, ia pun mendekatinya.

"_Konnichi wa, sensei._ Bolehkah aku makan siang denganmu?" tanya Sakura,

"Tentu boleh, duduklah. Kau pesan apa?" tanya Tsunade seraya mengambilkan daftar menu makan dan minum yang terletak disamping tangan kanannya dan menyerahkannya ke Sakura.

Sakura sekilas membaca daftar makan dan minum, ia pun memutuskan untuk makan _sushi_.

"Tadi aku melihat seorang lelaki masuk di ruang kerjamu, boleh aku tahu siapa dia?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyum yang manis tergambar diwajahnya yang cantik, meskipun umurnya sudah tidak mudah lagi.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, _sensei_. Ia ke ruang kerjaku hanya untuk mengembalikan handphoneku yang ketinggalan di mobilnya kemarin," jawab Sakura

Tsunade yang mendengar kata Uchiha yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, hanya bisa terkejut kenapa anak didiknya ini mengenal seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan di kota ini, padahal Sakura baru beberapa hari tinggal di kota ini.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku mengapa kau sampai kenal dengan lelaki yang bermarga Uchiha itu, Sakura?"

"Ceritanya panjang, _sensei_."

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuan ia dengan lelaki berambut raven itu.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang berada ditangan kirinya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore, ia pun sudah meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal kepada dokter Tsunade, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dokter Tsunade yang merupakan _sensei-_nya sangat menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, hubungan yang dalam arti hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih, karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan hatinya terluka lebih dari dua kali, karena luka hati memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sakura memasuki swalayan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen yang ia tinggali, ia mengambil beberapa sayuran dan buah yang segar, walaupun masih ada sedikit persediaan di kulkasnya, ia hanya ingin membuat makanan yang "wah" untuk Sasuke dan Ken, jika memang tidak habis ia bisa membawa makanan itu kerumah sakit dan membagikannya kepada orang lain.

Ketika itu pula Sakura melihat tomat dengan harga murah, entah kenapa ia ingin membelinya ia pun mengambil beberapa buah tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam _troley. _

Sudah puas dengan barang belanjanya, Sakura mendorong _troley_ itu menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

Sakura berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya, tak memerlukan waktu beberapa jam ia sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia melepas sepatunya dan langsung ke arah dapur, ia pun menyiapkan semuanya seperti buku resep masakan, ia pun mulai bergelut dengan masakannya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi, ia pun memasuki rumah mewahnya, ketika ia ingin ke kamarnya, ia melihat bocah kecil sedang asik bermain _games_, ia pun mendekati bocah lelaki yang memiliki nama Ken.

Ken pun melihat sekilas orang yang mendekatinya dan ternyata,

"Sasuke-_ji_ sudah pulang, _okaeri_," ucap Ken dengan senyum lucunya, walaupun ia tersenyum tetapi arah pandangnya masih ke tv _LED_ yang berukuran besar.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Ken, langsung merebut _stick playsation_-nya dan menekan tombol _pause,_ Ken menatap pamannya sebal.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke-_ji_, kau tahu kan aku sedang asik bermain," gumam Ken,

"Berhenti bermain _games_-nya, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku yakin kau akan suka," ucap Sasuke, ia memberi _stick palystation_ kembali ke Ken dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

Ken yang mendegar perkataan pamannya langsung merapikan _games-_nya dan naik ke kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamar pamannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Sasuke-_ji_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana, ini kan sudah waktunya makan malam," ucap Ken seraya mengikat sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

"Liat nanti saja,"

Ken yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung berhenti bicara.

Bukannya Sasuke pelit, hanya saja ia ingin memberik kejutan kepada Ken, agar suasana didalam mobil tidak hening, ia pun mengajak bocah berambut hitam di sebelahnya berbicara, tentu dengan topik yang berlawanan.

"Ken, apa benar _tou-san-_mu akan ke konoha?" tanya Sasuke,

"Iya, Sasuke_-ji_, _tou-san_ bilang dua minggu lagi," jawab Ken.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sampailah Sasuke dan Ken di apartemen milik Sakura, setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, ia dan Ken ke tempat resepsionis dan menanyakan apartemen nomor berapa yang Sakura tempati, sukses mendapatkan nomornya ia dan Ken menaiki lift untuk mencapai nomor 238 yang terletak di lantai 5.

Sasuke dan Ken sudah berada di lantai 5, dan tanpa sengaja ia dan Ken bertemu dengan Sakura, Sakura pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Ken, Ken yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut, sejak kapan pamannya dan dokter cantik itu saling mengenal.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, apartemenku ada disebelah sana," ucap Sakura tersenyum ceria, tangan kanannya menunjuk apartemen miliknya, ia senang ternyata Sasuke dan Ken benar-benar datang,

"Ken, apa kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura,

"Hn, kau dokter yang waktu itu kan," jawab ken,

"Ken tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Sakura, malah ia suka padamu. Benar begitu, ken?" ucap Sasuke,

Wajah ken pun merah merona, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit mereka bertiga sudah memasuki apartemen milik Sakura, mereka bertiga langsung menuju meja makan.

"_Gomen ne_, jika apartemenku tidak terlalu besar," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil mangkuk Ken dan Sasuke dan menaruhkannya nasi.

"Ini merupakan resep baruku, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membuat sup tomat, apa kalian menyukai tomat?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Ken.

"Wah... kebetulan sekali Sasuke-_ji_ sangat menyukai tomat, dokter," jawab ken.

"Panggil aku Sakura _baa-san_ saja, ken, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat menyukai tomat Sasuke, aku hanya kebetulan membeli tomat ini habis harganya murah dan segar," ucap Sakura, ia memberi mangkuk yang berisi nasi kepada Ken dan Sasuke.

"Kalian boleh makan sepuasnya, _itadakimasu_," ucap Sakura

30 menit berlalu mereka bertiga sudah selesai makan, tak ada pembicaraan ketika makan, lauk yang ada di meja pun sudah tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Sakura _baa-san_ masakan ini sangat enak," ucap Ken ia menepuk perutnya yang kenyang.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil, ia pun merapikan mangkuk dan piring kotor, dan memindahkannya di tempat cucian. Ketika ia sedang mencuci keadaan pun tidak sepi, sering kali Sasuke dan Ken bercanda, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, ia sangat ingin suasana seperti ini.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang bengong, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju cucian piring dan membantu Sakura menyelesaikannya, walaupun awalnya Sakura tidak ingin dibantu tetapi lama kemudian ia membiarkan lelaki Uchiha ini membantunya.

Ken yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Yugao _baa-san _kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan, Sakura _baa-san_? aku rindu sekali," ucap bocah lelaki yang bernama Riu.

"Sekarang ini Sakura _baa-san_ sedang sibuk, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya," hibur perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang bernama Yugao.

"Ino _baa-san_ juga sudah jarang ke panti asuhan ini, apa Ino _baa-san _dan Sakura _baa-san_ sudah tidak menyayangi kami lagi, Yugao _baa-san_," gumam bocah lelaki yang berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Bukan begitu, Riu-_kun_. Aku, Sakura _baa-san_, Ino _baa-san_ dan Tenten _baa-san_ akan menyayangi kalian selamanya, meskipun Sakura _baa-san_ dan Ino _baa-san_ tidak ada disini, kasih sayang mereka berdua, akan selalu tumbuh di hatimu dan teman-temanmu yang berada disini," ucap Yugao panjang lebar.

Riu yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh perempuan yang ada didepannya, ia menangis meskipun ia tidak memiliki Ibu dan Ayah tetapi ia sudah sangat senang tinggal dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sederhana ini.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana Sakura, anak-anak merindukanmu!" batin Yugao.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke, Sakura dan ken sedang berada diruang tamu, mereka bertiga sedang menonton berita tentang hujan deras yang melanda kota Konoha malam ini.

"Menginaplah disini cuaca di luar sedang buruk, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan," ucap Sakura.

Ken melihat wajah pamannya yang berada disebelahnya, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ucapan Sakura _baa-san_ memang ada benarnya, tidak mungkin Sasuke-_ji_ menyetir dalam keadaan hujan yang sangat deras, bukankah sangat berbahaya?

"Terimakasih, Ken dan aku akan tidur di sofa, kau tidurlah dikasurmu," ucap Sasuke, onyxnya tertuju pada emerald cerah milik Sakura.

"Tidak, biarkan Ken tidur bersamaku, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ken, Ken pun mengangukkan kepala, bertanda bahwa Ken tidak keberatan tidur dengan Sakura.

Sakura pun menuntun Ken masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.

Dekat dengan Sakura _baa-san_, Ken merasa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, bayangkan ia membacakan cerita dongeng, awalnya Ken menolak tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan bacaanya, mau tidak mau Ken pun mendengarkannya.

Setelah selesai membacakan cerita dongeng, Sakura mengusap kepala Ken dengan lembutnya, Ken tidak menolak, sudah lama ia menginginkan hal yang seperti ini, tak lama kemudian Ken pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sakura yang belum merasakan kantuk, ia pun keluar kamar sekedar ingin tahu apakah lelaki yang berada di ruang tamu sudah tertidur, ternyata Sasuke masih menonton tv.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya, ternyata wanita itu yang keluar.

"Apa Ken sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya,

"Iya, kau sendiri mengapa belum tidur?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Belum ngantuk, lalu kau sendiri?"

"Jawabanku sama denganmu," jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke,menurutmu apa arti kesepian itu?" tanya Sakura, emeraldnya menatap onyx milik Sasuke.

"Kesepian itu jika orang yang kau cintai tidak ada disampingmu,"

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?" tanya Sakura wajah seriusnya masih menatap Sasuke.

"Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan kesepian, karena kesepian merupakan sesuatu yang wajar, tergantung bagaimana kita bisa mengendalikan kesepian itu," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya berdecak kagum, ternyata Sasuke mempunyai sikap dewasa.

"Sasuke mulai sekarang boleh aku menjadi temanmu?" tanya Sakura

Pertanyaan yang konyol menurut Sasuke, ia pun menjawab "tentu" disertai seringai tipisnya.

Satu jam berlalu, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut wanita disampingnya, atau jangan-jangan, dan benar dugaan Sasuke bahwa Sakura sudah terlelap, ia pun mengangkat tubuh yang menurutnya tidak terlalu berat dan mengendongnya ala _bridal style_, ia membawa masuk Sakura ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Ken.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu

Bandara International Konoha terpampang jelas dipintu masuk bandara, Sasuke dan Ken sedang menanti seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Hoy, Sasuke dan jagoan kecil ayah ternyata sudah tiba," ucap lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat, yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"_Tou-san_ aku merindukanmu," gumam Ken, ia pun memeluk ayahnya.

"Ken, Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita makan di restoran itu?" tanya Itachi, sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang bersebrangan dengan bandara.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga memasuki restoran Jepang, sambil menunggu makanan yang dipesan Ken dan Itachi masih melepaskan rindu, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," gumam Sasuke, menarik kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet, seketika itu pula ia melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenali, berambut klimis tidak salah lagi lelaki itu sahabat semasa kuliah.

"Sai!" ucap Sasuke

Lelaki berambut klimis berwarna hitam itu menoleh,

"Sasuke!" Sai mendekati Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, ikutlah bersamaku," ucap Sai menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam.

"Nah Sasuke ini istriku namanya Shimura Ino, dan Ino ini Sasuke sahabatku ketika perguruan tinggi, aku datang kemari untuk berbulan madu," ucap Sai.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sai.

"Itachi-_ni_ baru saja pulang dari Paris, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama," ucap Sasuke, ia pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin yang akan berbulan madu itu.

"Dia masih tetap dingin," batin Sai.

.

.

.

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?" tanya Itachi

"Baik-baik saja, Itachi-_ni_,"jawab Sasuke sambil mengaduk jus tomat kesukaannya,

"Maaf waktu Ken sakit aku tidak kemari, apa dia merepotkanmu?" tanya Itachi, mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Ken masih asik bermain_ games_ di _Ipad_ milik ayahnya.

"Tidak, Ken anak yang penurut," jawab Sasuke.

"Perusahaan Uchiha yang berada di Paris sedang mengalami kemunduran, banyak hutang perusahaan yang belum dibayar dikarenakan ada salah satu pegawai yang korupsi, untung saja pegawai tersebut sudah tertangkap, terlebih lagi adanya sebuah perusahaan yang sedang naik eksistensinya, mungkin perusahaan Uchiha nantinya bisa dikalahkan, kau tahu nama perusahaan itu Sasuke?"

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke, ia penasaran dengan perusahaan itu, setahunya Uchiha itu merupakan perusahaan yang sangat susah dikalahkan.

"Perusahaan itu bernama Sabaku," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata "Sabaku" yang terucap dari lidah kakaknya, "Sabaku, kalau tidak salah Sabaku itu..." batin Sasuke

Keep or delete?

Ini balesan review kalian yah,

**Hinaru** : makasih yah sudah membaca hinaru-san, aku belum tahu sampai chapter berapa, keep review and read hahaha

**Koibito cherry** : wah maaf tapi disini Sasuke sudah punya pacar, koibito-san. apa chapter ini masih kurang manis, kalau kurang nanti tambahin gula aja handphone atau laptopnya #apasihhahaha

Iya perkataan mu benar, terimakasih sudah membaca fic perdanaku :D

**Akasuna no ei-chan** : ini sudah aku lanjutkan

**Ichikawa soma** : terima kasih ichikawa-san, aku juga iri padamu meskipun kamu newbie ceritamu sudah banyak :)

Apa ini kurang panjang?

**Sasu lve saku** : terimaksih sasu-san, ini sudah updet ko :D. Apa chap ini menarik?

**Sasusaku uciha** : pacar sasuke itukan aku tahu #dichidorisasuke nah mungkin chap depan akan terungkap mengapa sakura bercerai

Ini sudah updet ko, apa ini masih kurang panjang?

Note : aduh maaf yah baru updet aku sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, dan kegiatan sekolah. Maaf juga ceritanya masih jelek atau malah sangat jelek hahaha

Oh ya terimakasih yang telah memberikan dukungan untuk fic ini, terimakasih kepada senpai **linda yukarindha** yang telah memperkenalkanku pada grup sasusaku lovers, aku sangat senang bergabung disana. ^^


End file.
